powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 12: Attack! The King and I
is the twelfth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and is the debut of Raiden Kyoryuzin. Synopsis While cheering on young boy Tsuyoshi at a Children's Day sumo tournament, Debo Tangosekku attacks, and during the attack, Utsusemimaru sees someone from his past in Tsuyoshi's actions. Plot While watching a childrens' sumo match, with Daigo helping one of the participants despite his loss, Utsusemimaru remembers his past in a similar situation, all while keeping up his tough act. Soon after, the Kyoryugers are alerted to Daigo's young friend Tsuyoshi being kidnapped by a Debo Monster from Utusemimaru's time. As the other Kyoryugers deal with the Zorima, Kyoryu Gold makes his way to Debo Tangosekku before Kyoryu Red joins him, with the two Kyoryugers brought to a hidden village. Finding himself attacked by Debo Tangosekku and the children he turned into berserkers, and with his Zyudenchi powerless, Daigo is nearly killed by Dogold until Utsusemimaru arrives and covers his escape. Tending to Daigo's wounds, and revealing his resemblance to his old comrade Mōshinosuke, Utsusemimaru explains that killing Debo Tangosekku is the only way to restore the children to normal before he gives Daigo a drug to place him into a deep sleep so he can deal with the Debo Monster personally. However, using his Gaburevolver to keep himself awake, Daigo arrives to Utsusemimaru's aid and helps break Debo Tangosekku's spell. After bringing Utsusemimaru to his senses, Daigo finally wins his friendship as they defeat Debo Tangosekku's personal Zorima before Gabutyra arrives as the result of the combined Brave of the other Kyoryugers and Torin so the village can be negated. As Torin looks after the boys, the assembled Kyoryugers defeat the Zorima before taking out Debo Tangosekku with a Kentrospiker/Lightning Afterglow combo. Enlarged, Debo Tangosekku uses his red mist to overpower Kyoryuzin until Pteragordon arrives and combines with Kyoryuzin to form Raiden Kyoryuzin, finally destroying the Debo Monster. Back at the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers find out that Utsusemimaru had secretly done Daigo's laundry, and had also made some food for them. The Kyoryugers are glad that Utsusemimaru is finally now a part of their team. Elsewhere, Utsusemimaru sits down at a rooftop, feeling relieved that he has managed to warm up to the other Kyoryugers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Tsuyoshi: * : *Child: , Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Allomerus, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *This episode marks the first time all six of the current Kyoryugers transform together. *The weapons and armor that the Zorima use when in the village are the same ones used by the Nanashi Company from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Utsusemimaru has been added to the end credits. *The end credits of the original broadcasts of this episode onwards include footage of viewers (with the majority obviously being children) dancing along with the Kyoryugers, the videos having been submitted by viewers in response to a competition by Toei who stated they would air the videos they considered 'brave' enough. This footage is not retained for the home video releases of these episodes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Brave 9: Crazy Strong! Pteraidenoh!, Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives, Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool and Brave 12: Attack! The King and I. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 3, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ブットバッソ！せっしゃとキングどの｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ブットバッソ！せっしゃとキングどの｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo